


'The Night is Young'

by Biisalty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bobby is here for reasons that have nothing to do with the plot or canon, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Explicit, Ot5 + Covington's bitch ass, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, honestly some of the tagged ships are JUST implied, no beta we die like Mozart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biisalty/pseuds/Biisalty
Summary: "Alex's entire body is flushed a pretty pink and the boy is practically gasping with every breath. The predatory gazes he's receiving from all around are NOT helping in the slightest. What IS though is Luke's hand tangled in his hair--tightening the strands around his fingers rhythmically before releasing to tenderly soothe the affected areas."Is this how you summary?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Caleb Covington/Luke Patterson, Caleb Covington/Willie, both implied
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	'The Night is Young'

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt that I meant to ask and accidentally wrote myself ♡ my first fanfiction...ever...I hope you guys enjoy some bits ♡
> 
> This is for @julieandthehoes on tumblr ♡

Caleb instructs Luke to tease Alex for hours--tying his wrists above his head and not letting him come as he opens him up... Once he has their boy loose and begging, Caleb brings in an equally as riled up Willie--having spent his own afternoon edging the man to similar heights of desperation. With both hands gripping firmly onto his hips, Caleb leans down to whisper filthy ideas into Willie's ear--their heated gazes locked onto Alex's own as they watch him thrive on the bed. | 

Alex's entire body is flushed a pretty pink and the boy is practically gasping with every breath. The predatory gazes he's receiving from all around are NOT helping in the slightest. What IS though is Luke's hand tangled in his hair--tightening the strands around his fingers rhythmically before releasing to tenderly soothe the affected areas. |

A wide grin has long since made a home upon his lips, and his voice is rough...almost hungry when he speaks directly to Alex, "mmm baby boy....keep making these pretty little noises, and he's gonna make you taste it.... gonna fuck you so good, 'Lex....but mmm you'd like that wouldn't you?" Alex thrashes his head to one side in a pitiful attempt to get away from the hot breath in his ear and those words that make him feel like he's floating-- tries and fails to choke down the noise that bubbles to the surface when he notices that the movement has drawn Willie's bottom lip between his teeth in a show of barely restrained want. |

When Willie is finally released from his hold, Caleb watches in delight as he pounces upon the drummer-- teeth immediately finding purchase on his now exposed throat, and hands splaying firmly across Alex's sides. He feels the soft flesh tremble beneath him, and gives a steadying squeeze before dragging his calloused palms towards the other's back--moving up to his shoulder blades for a quick embrace before raking his nails down to clutch at Alex's hips. |

Alex gasps brokenly as his body arches towards the brunette above him--hands pulling restlessly against their binds, and legs spreading to cling tightly to Willie's hips. | "Willie....please..I need-" the drummer manages to say--breathless and lightheaded, before Willie's lips find his. 

It is something entirely different--the kisses shared between the two of them. Like their whole world has narrowed down to this singular point of connection--this push,pull, and hold that they've so artfully improvised all on their own. Willie knows what Alex needs-- to feel grounded and present. To be reminded physically....intimately..that he is known...loved...| 

Luke--having been drinking in the sights and sounds as shamelessly as only he could, gives one last squeeze of Alex's hair. Even with the resulting whimper that manages to escape from the twos liplocked embrace, he felt comforted entrusting Alex with Willie. He places a gentle kiss to the top of the golden locks before sliding off of the bed. | 

Caleb holds out one hand, beckoning him with a certain heat in his eyes. Luke can hear Willie whispering something sweet and dirty in a hushed tone--something meant only for their 'Lex. He grins fondly as his pretty boy let's out what he, personally, refers to as his, "I can't believe you just said those words out loud...but please please please" whimper. | 

By the time he reaches Covington, Luke is already thrumming with excitement at what awaits him past this room-- the one reserved specifically for Willie and Alex. He knows that somewhere in the club, Bobby and Reggie are waiting for them. His mouth waters at just the mere thought, and that warm feeling that's been residing inside of his chest in the presence of 'Alex and Willie' suddenly drips lower hotter at the idea of what was to come. The Haunting Hour had only just begun' after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far ♡♡♡ thank you and stay hydrated ♡♡♡♡ comment if you'd like?


End file.
